


Opening Ceremony

by akingnotaprincess



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-03
Updated: 2010-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23328142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akingnotaprincess/pseuds/akingnotaprincess
Summary: The first meeting between Koschei and Theta.
Relationships: The Doctor | Theta Sigma/The Master | Koschei (Doctor Who: Academy Era)
Kudos: 1





	Opening Ceremony

Koschei was bored out of his mind. He hated any sort of gatherings with people, so this opening banquet did not make his day. He scowled and unenthusiastically clapped as each new student was announced by lineage. He had been called long ago since his family were mere peasants. Koschei yawned loudly as a small boy, grinning like an idiot was introduced and ushered off the stage. He frowned as this hyper boy took the empty seat next to him.

"Boy that was a rush, eh? All—"

"No." Koschei replied in monotone, staring straight ahead.

But this boy wasn't deterred. "I was actually supposed to be introduced first since I'm an orphan and am here on a scholarship." The boy was practically bouncing out of his seat.

"Why on Gallifrey would you brag about being parentless? That's the saddest thing I've ever heard."

"Well," the boy said as he picked up a piece of food and began to eat, "you know how we had to take those tests before we got into the Academy?" The boy waited for Koschei to acknowledge, but when it didn't come he continued. "I scored a perfect score. The school board said that hasn't happened… well ever. Oh this turkey is fabulous!"

Koschei cocked his eyebrow. Now he was interested. "I'm Koschei." He held out his hand, and forced a smile.

"Theta. Theta Sigma." The boy said as he grasped Koschei's hand. Both boys gasped; they had felt a spark that went up the nerves of their respective arms and into their brains. Koschei and Theta knew it was the beginning of a bond.

"That was a funny thing." Theta laughed nervously.

"Yes. Very funny." Koschei said even though he knew funny was the last word he wanted to use.


End file.
